DeFalco
'DeFalco '''is the alias of the secondary antagonist in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Depending on the player's actions, he could be considered merely the tertiary antagonist. He is the leader of the Mercs commanding the military arm of Cordis Die, and he assists Raul Menendez throughout the campaign. He is stated by Farid to be Menendez's 'number two', and the second-in-command of the Cordis Die organization. DeFalco can be killed a number of different ways throughout the campaign, all of which are at the hands of either David Mason or Farid. Biograpghy History Little is known of DeFalco prior to his encounters in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. All that is known is he joined up with Raul Menendez at some point and joined Cordis Die as his second-in-command and was also placed in charge of the Mercs. He also adopted the codename: "DeFalco", possibly to cover his true identity. Pakistan DeFalco made his first appearance in the mission "Fallen Angel." At the beginning of the mission, JSOC operatives observed recorded footage of his exploits in Pakistan; including executing targets for Menendez, and/or meeting with Pakistani officials. He is later seen in person midway through the mission while David Mason and Mike Harper are observing Menendez's meeting with ISI officers in Lahore. DeFalco and Menendez have a brief exchange of dialogue where the latter instructs DeFalco to see to the capture of Chloe Lynch, which he states he will see to personally before departing from Pakistan. Colossus . ]]DeFalco next appears in the mission "Karma", where he and his mercenaries storm into Cayman Trench looking for Chloe. When David and Harper arrive to the club in an effort to escort Chloe out, DeFalco unexpectedly arrives and begins taking hostages from the crowd, demanding Chloe give herself up in exchange for their lives. After executing a hostage and preparing to kill a second, Chloe hands herself to him. DeFalco secures Chloe and orders his men to open fire on the JSOC operatives. Mason and Harper then pursue him through the floating city, fighting their way through his men to try and prevent him from escaping with Chloe. Outcome 1= If the player catches up with DeFalco then he will return fire to the player and be killed in a firefight. His body will then be carried back to a VTOL by Harper and Salazar. |-| Outcome 2= If the player fails to catch up to him then he will escape with Chloe and survive. Yemen Provided he survives the events of "Karma", DeFalco will reappear in "Achilles' Veil", where he will greet Menendez and stand with him and Farid as they address the followers of Cordis Die. However, an American VTOL arrives, which DeFalco shoots down with a rocket and escapes with Menendez. DeFalco and Menendez later meet up with Farid at the citadel where Menendez has Harper hostage. Menendez will then order Farid to shoot Harper, an action that DeFalco further supports. Either Harper or Farid can be killed here but regardless DeFalco will escape while Menendez is captured. Attack on U.S.S. Obama DeFalco will reappear in the level "Odysseus" where he and several hundred Mercs attack the USS Barack Obama. DeFalco will rejoin an escaped Menendez and will help take hostages. As Briggs orders Salazar to shoot Menendez and DeFalco, Salazar will betray and shoot his own men. Outcome 1= If Chloe and Farid are on the bridge then DeFalco will strike Chloe to the ground but will be shot in the head and killed by Farid. |-| Outcome 2= If Chloe is on the bridge but Farid is absent then DeFalco will slice her throat before setting her corpse on the ground. |-| Outcome 3= If Farid is on the bridge but Chloe is absent then Farid will shoot DeFalco in the abdomen but will be shot by DeFalco himself as he dies. |-| Outcome 4= If Chloe and Farid are both absent then DeFalco will play no part in Salazar's betrayal. After Salazar's betrayal (provided DeFalco is still alive at this point), he watches as Menendez uploads a virus allowing him to take control of the entire fleet of U.S. Military drones. DeFalco presumably escaped in the VTOL that Menendez used to escape after doing so. Haiti After a series of drone attacks on cities across the globe thanks to Menendez, the Americans will attack Haiti. Provided he has survived up to this point, DeFalco, Menendez and an unnamed Merc will kill two soldiers to dress up in their uniforms and make their escape, but are intercepted by Mason and Harper. As DeFalco moves in to kill Harper, Mason grabs a KAP-40 and uses it to shoot and kill DeFalco and his subordinate. If DeFalco has not survived, his role will be filled by another Merc. Quotes Gallery DeFalco profile BOII.png|DeFalco's profile. DeFalco_Hostage_BOII.png|DeFalco with a hostage. DeFalco_Fight_BOII.png|DeFalco turning around to fight David in "Karma". Good Ending Karma BOII.png|DeFalco's corpse being carried into a VTOL by Harper and Salazar. DeFalcoAV.png|DeFalco in Achilles' Veil. Raul Menendez Rally BOII.png|DeFalco present with Menendez at a Cordis Die rally in Yemen. DeFalco and Menendez at execution scene BOII.png|DeFalco with Menendez in "Achilles' Veil". Defalco odysseus.png|DeFalco in Odysseus, debriefing Menendez. DeFalco BOII.png|DeFalco in "Judgment Day". Trivia *DeFalco appears to speak Spanish (or at least understand it) as seen when talking to Menendez in the mission "Fallen Angel". **In "Karma", if the player catches up to him, DeFalco will speak in Spanish during the fight, using military jargon and a standard PMC voice rather than his own. *DeFalco has , as evidenced by his pink eyes, white hair and very pale skin. *It is possible for DeFalco to be killed by any friendly NPC during "Karma". If the player catches up to him during the chase but does not kill him, it is possible for a security guard to tackle him or shoot him. *DeFalco cannot be gibbed or downed. *DeFalco and the Mercs that fight alongside him in "Karma" deal more damage to the player than standard enemies. *DeFalco's name is spelled inconsistently throughout the campaign, as DeFalco and Defalco. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cordis Die/Menendez Cartel/Merc Characters